


临场发挥

by namingConventions



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, 月桜, 月樱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namingConventions/pseuds/namingConventions
Relationships: Sakurai Reika/Wakatsuki Yumi, 桜井玲香/若月佑美
Kudos: 2





	临场发挥

“《犬天》的配信解禁了诶，わか有看吗？”樱井左手拿着咬了一口的草莓、身子抵在半开放式吧台上，抬眼看向若月的背影。

正在忙碌的那人只是含糊不清地回应了一声。

樱井瘪了瘪嘴，仿佛对对方的反应颇有微词。

“わか——！”

“玲香乖啊，茄子马上就切好了。”若月的肩膀动了动却没有回头，“等我把天妇罗炸好了我们再慢慢说好不好？”想着那人在几个月前直播上努力暗示的模样，若月的声音不禁带上了笑意。正巧这天两人都没有行程，若月便名正言顺地登门拜访，美名其曰为樱井改善伙食。

樱井一口吞掉手中剩下的草莓，满足地拍了拍手。

“不过哦，这次配信的分镜和我们之前看的都不一样。我和わか都多了好多特写！”

又没在听我说话。若月暗自腹诽，用刀把已经成片的茄子擀进左手边的空盘里。

“......比如我闻まちゅん的那一段。”

若月准备放下刀的手滞住了，随即再次面向墙壁，拿起了袋子里的胡萝卜开始削皮。

“嗯。”

樱井对四周泛泛的异常好似全然未发觉，继续手舞足蹈着。

“我以前从没有这么近距离地以第三人视角观看那场戏呢。和まちゅん贴得那么近还要说那么密集的台词，排练时真的NG了好多次！不过还好まちゅん比较贴心，每次都配合地让我闻来闻去。尤其是出演那天......”

樱井的大眼睛转了转，仿佛在回忆着。

“那天まちゅん特地喷了香水呢。”

“我今天也特地喷了香水。”若月头也没抬地继续折磨着快要消失的胡萝卜，声音不温不火。

樱井愣了一下，了然后便笑开了。她绕过吧台到若月身边，转过那人的肩膀让她看着自己。

“ね——！わか连五年前的醋也要吃吗？”

被识破的若月有些羞窘地移开目光，手里的动作倒是停了；她抿了下唇，不置可否。两人僵持了几秒，率先投降的若月正决心继续削萝卜时却怔住了。樱井突然环住了她的腰，凑到她耳后闻了闻。

“......玲香？”

“的确很好闻哦，わか。是我喜欢的味道。”

若月的双唇微颤，眼神依旧粘在地板上。

太近了。

樱井片刻前已经拉开距离，右耳后却仍残存着那人呼出的热气和长发拂过的轻痒。若月对于自己逐渐升温的脸颊感到有些不妙，更不敢去看樱井此时的反应，呆了半天也挤不出一个字。

“わか还是在意吗？”樱井软得有些甜腻的语气从跟前传来，伸手将若月持着的刀拿开，后者也顺势松开了左手仅存的胡萝卜残体。“也是，我刚才也没有仔细闻呢。那我就像之前かなりん和まちゅん闻我那样闻わか，好不好？”

若月没跟上樱井跳脱的逻辑，心里却早已为松村莫名活跃的存在感而感到不满。她咬了咬下唇，头更低了。

“嗯哼。”

“嗯？”樱井没能听清若月窃窃的音量，下意识地应了一句。

“不......”若月任命般地闭上双眼，声音却越来越低。“不够......”

空气在那一瞬凝固了。若月仍然僵着，不只是羞怯，更像是对自己莽撞回答的应激反应。她回想起脑内预设好的那条线，血压却一个劲地往头顶冲。到了这个地步仿佛任何行动都是错误的。若月只能祈祷着睁开眼后樱井能当做什么事情都没发生。

然而樱井噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“わか~！”她当然明白若月在担心着什么。声音中是漫出的宠爱，樱井牵起若月靠近橱柜的左手，“你睁开眼睛看看我？”

若月的右眼有些痉挛，逃避着，却不自禁像往常一样迁就着那人的要求。她想要眯起双眼适应厨房的灯光，却被面前樱井过近的距离吓得睁大了眼睛。若月往后一个踉跄，被樱井顺势搂住，只好惴惴地看向那人眼底。樱井的目光随着她自己的移动着，深色的虹膜中透着水光反映出自己的倒影。看来上次给她买的眼药水挺有用的，若月暗暗想。那双眼睛几年如一日般澄澈，她就算费力解读也找不到意料中的惊恐与抗拒。若月望着樱井半弯的双眼和盈盈笑意，不知为何就心安了。她把重量依靠在眼前人身上，似懂非懂地点了点头。

“既然わか也这样想，那我就只能照着剧本来啦。”她听见樱井说。

等回过神时若月已经在沙发上了。

她背靠着垫子，双腿岔着，长裙勉强遮挡了一部分狼狈。自己是怎么头脑一热就同意这场闹剧的？若月的太阳穴突突地跳。

樱井像是刚洗过双手，笑弯着眼睛靠上来，撑着若月耳边的墙壁。

“わか要是准备好了我就开始了哦。”樱井顽皮地看着她，右腿介入长裙的空隙之间。

若月反悔也晚了；忸怩地避开眼神，勉强嘟囔了一声算是回应了。

樱井左手扶上若月的腰，凑近那人的颈间深吸了一口气。身下人不知是难为情还是紧张，总之是僵住了。

“你今天是喷了香水吧。” 她沉下声贴着若月呢喃，气息轻刷着那人的右耳。

若月的嘴唇微动，刚准备回答时樱井又开口了。

“妈妈的香水？”

前者听罢也顾不上现在姿势的情色意味，歪起脖颈皱起眉，反应过来后才咧了咧嘴。“不是让你真的照着剧本念，笨蛋。”

樱井退后一步，抬起大眼睛望着若月；可怜兮兮地垂下嘴角，心里倒是为终于放松下来的那人长舒了一口气。樱井重新靠上若月，但被打断后显然有些手足无措。两人相视无言，仔细观察却也找得见若月泛红的脸颊和樱井充血的耳廓。

还是若月哼哧一声笑着打破了沉默，习惯性地偏过头，正好暴露了右耳后的肌肤。樱井借机贴了上去，惹得身下人一声惊呼。

“玲香！”

樱井没有动，感受着若月上升着的体温，闷闷地回了一句：

“怎么了？”

明知故问。

身下的人好像抿紧了唇，又一声不吭了。

樱井见那人没动静，左手便攀上若月的背脊。这家伙又瘦了。樱井心疼地摸过若月的肩胛，不禁有点硌得慌。

“......玲香？”身下传来若月微弱的声音。

“怎么了わか？”樱井的左手仍搭在若月肩上。

“......没什么。我以为你又睡着了。”

樱井娇声哼着，赌气一样从颈间嗅到腰腹，左手也随即滑落在若月大腿上。也许是樱井的错觉，但她仿佛感到了那人身体细微的颤抖。她没有顾及那么多，鼻息再跟随着手掌一路向上，划过那人胸口，最后在颈间停留。

两人的姿势保持了片刻，周围静得只能听见双方愈加急促的呼吸声。若月仍然低着头呆滞着，樱井倒是像梦醒了一般弹开，皱起鼻子笑着来掩饰尴尬，声音微颤地一边解释一边抽离着左手。

“哈哈哈わか，大概就是这样啦。わか现在肯定不再吃醋......”

樱井的话没说完。

她低下头，发现左臂被握住了。樱井不解地看向那人的头顶，收到的回复只有越来越紧的握力。

“わか，痛！”樱井呲着牙，却也没想甩开被紧抓着的手。

若月的力度轻了许多，仿佛手腕下一秒就会滑下，但两人都没有再移动。 

不知过了多久，樱井的小腿渐渐有些酸胀。她正决意出声就被若月吓了一跳。

方才矜持着的那人左手摸上了自己黑色衬衫的领子，颤抖又缓慢地解着纽扣。

一颗、两颗、三颗......直到衬衫从肩膀滑落，半挂在腰间。

樱井的目光跟从着若月的左手，眼底却没有丝毫惊讶。或许两人早已做好准备；是几分钟前？还是几年前？又或许两人从未意识到。若月拽过樱井的左臂，长裙也落在脚底。

感受着樱井呼气的暖意，若月终于抬起头。樱井明亮的双眼正寻找着她的视线，似乎是在征询她的意愿。若月似觉明晰却开不了口，只得红着脸将那人又拉近了些，嗔了声“快点。”

不再忍耐地摸上了若月的发端，樱井将那人的皮筋滑了下来。若月柔顺的黑发徐徐散开，伴随着樱井所熟悉的洗发水香气。樱井再次攀到那人耳后，深息却不止步于此。方才的细嗅逐一变成轻吻落下，原本停留在腰际的手却一路上行。若月准备似的闭上双眼，却发觉樱井的气息渐行渐远。她疑惑地睁开眼；眼前人的神情有些涣散。她感受着樱井的无名指划过自己的下颌角、拂过锁骨、再移到肩头，看到那人眉间不禁皱紧了。那低沉眼神的含义不言而喻。若月抬起左手抚着樱井的眉心，再将那人拉入怀中轻拍着安慰。 

“我会照顾好自己的。”

樱井没有作声。若月担心地撑起樱井的肩膀，却发现那人的眼眶噙着泪水。她不知所措里带着自责，刚想开口就被樱井抓住了双手。

“这种事情不应该让わか安慰我。又让わか担心，我真是太糟糕了。”

樱井松开左手揉了揉眼睛，随即安抚般地绽放出笑意。

“那わか要说到做到哦。我会一直盯着わか的！”说罢她还鼓起双颊，佯装生气地朝着空气挥了挥拳。若月过于炙热的宠爱眼神令樱井咽喉发燥，硬生生压下了鼻窦的酸楚。怎么只要她在身旁就如此让人安心呢？樱井忍不住舐了舐唇，想要继续却又怕那人的承诺只是说说而已。

“你饿不饿？”

身下的人一怔又哑然失笑，“不饿。你专心点好不好？”

樱井对上那人的目光，嘟起嘴戳了戳那人深陷的酒窝，两人又心照不宣地笑起来。

樱井趁着这个时机将指尖滑过最高点，又带起身下人的一阵颤栗。不留空隙给那人询问，她再次吻上若月耳后，只是这次的接触比之前更加湿润。樱井的吻随着指尖划过的轨迹种下，在某一瞬终于等到那人难耐的僵直。若月的双眼紧闭，感官被无限放大着。她的十指陷进樱井的肩背中，想要把那漾漾爱意从自身转移。随着越发激烈的反应，她害怕自己快要坚持不住了。

她眯起眼试着聚焦视线，失败后只能抬起手在樱井颈间胡乱摸索着，触碰到衣领的边缘便扯向自己。耳尖感受到愈渐接近的热息，若月没给那人反应的机会就将唇覆了上去。她依稀听到樱井因磕到牙齿而发出的一声呜咽，不由得放轻了手中的力度。她松开樱井想要为弄疼她说声抱歉，却怕一开口就让快感泄露，只得咬紧了下唇。

“再咬就要出血了。”耳边传来那人夹着轻喘的心疼。

樱井手中的动作并未停下，使得若月不禁弓起腰椎迎合着。她闭上双眼，下颌也不自觉地抬起，心绪随着樱井指尖的触碰起伏着。撑在那人肩上的双臂早就使不上力气，只好软绵绵地搭住对方的纤颈。若月极力压抑着呻吟出声的欲望，樱井却好像看透了她的克制一般，将她再次带入一个温柔且漫长的吻。

细碎的轻吟在亲吻中变成了愈加沉重的喘息，而抛开理性的若月在刺激下早就不满足于此。她的舌尖只是抵着那人虎牙的尖角就轻易地被放行了。若月的口腔中泛出一丝莫名的甜味。早知道刚才就再多洗点草莓了，她想。也许是过于留恋这气味，若月在樱井拉开距离时也不断向前凑着，直到再次感受到下身的撩拨才向后倒去。若月尝试着放缓呼吸，鼻息里却全是樱井的味道。樱井和若月的味道。眼前的樱井和樱井指尖的触觉，到底哪个才是真正的热源呢？若月的思绪昏昏沉沉。

樱井突然放慢了动作，若月也没细问原因，想着就同以往一样随她吧。后者虚睁着眼，眼神隔着稀薄的空气尽力描绘着眼前人的容颜。樱井上个月为了音乐剧将长发染成了亚麻色，还带着不长不短的齐刘海。尽管还没完全适应，若月仍觉得这人真是可爱得不得了。是发型的原因吗，还是因为樱井长了点肉？真想戳一戳她的脸颊啊。若月的目光掠过那人右颊的两颗痣，慢慢移动到那人的双唇，又慌乱地向右看向那人若隐若现的小酒窝。若月羞怯得不敢看樱井此时眼里的神情，只能依着她的轮廓囫囵吞枣地绕一圈。她有太多想要告诉樱井，却怨自己真正说出口的寥寥无几。

“玲香……耳朵真好看……”

已经习惯了若月的含蓄，樱井把那人埋藏在言语下的爱意接收得一字不落。若月什么都不用说，她其实都明白。她感觉自己的双眼已经无法盛放更多宠爱，却仍然回应着若月，想要把一切心情都传达给那个不安的人——那个对她来说无比重要的人。樱井再次拉近了两人间的距离，学着若月闭上了眼，互相感受着彼此呼吸带来的热意。

“我也最喜欢佑美了。”

那一刻的若月终于不再有所顾忌，低吟与喘息中混入了樱井的名字，忘情地呼唤后便瘫软在爱人的怀中。

樱井转身坐下，抱着若月让她跨坐在自己腿上。她有一下没一下地抚摸着若月的后背，待怀中人的气息稍微平息才低下头。若月的双唇因激烈的亲吻红肿着；微微喘息着，不知何时蒙上水汽的一双圆眼就这样无辜地对上樱井的视线。樱井感觉心脏被狠狠捏拽了一下，近乎无法组织言语来表达那一刻溢满的爱意。她只好伸手将若月额前被汗水浸湿的一缕发丝别到耳后，轻声道：

“果然是わかちゅき，无论什么时候都是这么可爱呢。”

有些迷离的若月在提醒下又记起了方才的羞赧，一把搂过眼前人的脖颈，将发烫的双颊埋进那人颈间。感受到对方在自己腰间回应的力度，她才安心又别扭地轻哼一声。

“不过わか，我怎么记得剧本里没有刚才那段呢？”

若月光听声音就知道那人又在偷笑；她顾不得害羞，不禁抱得更紧了些。

“我临场发挥还不行嘛！”

Fin.

2021.01.31


End file.
